Hallowed Hearts
by Random Organization Member
Summary: During a war with a rebel army Will is Killed and is soon attacked by a hollow. later Will is found by Aizen, but something happens to make her forget her past. crappy summary I know will be WillxIrma, TaixSun-Sung rating my change.
1. The Hearts Death

**Hey this is Random Organization Member here and this and another story like it just popped inside my head. I don't know if anyone ever tried a story like this and i haven't found one yet so am going out on a limb here and say that this will be the first, mind you, that I have seen of a Bleach and W.I.T.C.H crossover.**

****Disclaimer**: I own nothing except for the storyline and the few oc's that appear**

**Hollowed Heart**

**Ch.1**

The Hearts Death

Falling that was the only sensation Will felt as she looked down at her chest to see an arrow sticking out of it; she then looks towards the ground and thinks _Well isn't _this_ ironic the Heart is killed by a wound to the heart._ As she continued to look at the fast approaching ground she resins herself to her fate and closes her eyes. The last thought on her mind was _Irma,_ and then everything went blank.

A mile away a brown haired girl was flying through the air with three other girls when suddenly her name passes through her head just as a blinding flash of light surrounded them and then they suddenly appeared on the ground after falling a short distance. The girls were shocked at what just happened and they knew this only happened if Will… were to. They all quickly looked back towards where she last was and saw no one in the sky and then suddenly the brown haired girl gave a cry of "WILL".

The others looked at the girl an saw her not staring at the sky but the ground. Quickly following her gaze they see something that completely shocked them. They saw Will her body splayed out on the ground they could barely make out an arrow berried into her chest. With another cry and tears streaming down her face the brown haired girl tried to run back to Will's prone body, completely ignoring the fast approaching army, but the three other girls grabbed on to her and a blonde haired girl with tears going down her face as well said "Irma stop there's nothing _'sob'_ you can do"

The brown haired girl, now identified as Irma, was still struggling against the other girls "Let me go." she cried "Hay Lin, Taranee, Cornelia .GO" she finished with a shriek.

"No you'll only get yourself killed." a girl with brown-black hair, Taranee, said.

"I don't care. I just want get to her. Be with her." Irma said hysterically.

"Irma, Will wouldn't want you to get yourself killed for her sack." a girl with blue-black hair, Hay Lin, said to try to calm Irma down even though she wants to do the same as her, but for different reasons.

Finally Irma slumped forward sobbing knowing Hay Lin's right, but still wanted to get to Will's body before the army of rebel's got to it. She and the other girls knew what would happen. They would decapitate the corpse, bury the body in an unmarked grave, and place her head on a pike as a trophy of the blow that this will cause the royal army. They all wanted to make sure that did not happen, but without their powers they stand no chance and can only watch with disappear and anger at the approaching army. Suddenly there was another flash of and the girls and the body disappear, much to the displeasure of the advancing army, but it was a relief to a red headed girl with a chain coming from her chest.

After Will's body hit the ground she was able to pull herself back to her feet with her eyes still closed and wondering how she was still alive especially since she knows that she should be dead. Will's eyes quickly snap open when she hears a cry of "Will" from behind her. She looked towards were the voice came from and why it sounded so full of horror and sees Hay Lin, Cornelia, and Taranee holding Irma back. _Odd_ she thinks when she notices that Irma and the rest of the girls are no longer in there guardian forms and why Irma was looking not at her but at the ground beneath her.

She looked down and gasped the first thing she noticed was the fact that there seemed to be a broken chain dangling from her chest. The next thing she noticed was that she was still wearing the purple long sleeve top, blue mini skirt, blue green tights, and purple boots of her guardian outfit. The last thing though is what really scares her as she sees her dead body below her with her legs at odd angles signifying that they are broken as well as her neck being bent at an odd angel that she's pretty sure it should not be bent at.

She suddenly snaps her head around, remembering the rebel army behind her, and sees the army getting closer by the second and turns her head back around and starts yelling at the others to run for it though it seems as though they cannot hear her. She even tried to telepathically tell them to run, but nothing she did could make them hear her. She started to get worried not only for her body, but more so for her friends because they didn't seem to care that an army that was out to kill them was approaching so she started to wish. She wished that her friends would get away and live, but it looked as though her wish would go unanswered as the advancing army was almost upon them when suddenly there was a blinding flash of light and the girls and her body were nowhere to be seen. She breathed a sigh of relief as she knew Kandrakar had transported both the girls and her body to safety. She watched as the army grumbled about the fact that their trophy was taken from them. They still started to celebrate their victory, which pissed Will off that she's being forced to watch them drink themselves to sleep.

It was later that night that Will heard a large roar from behind her. Quickly wiping her head around to see what made the noise she see a giant spider with a white mask over its head charging her its mouth open and saliva dripping from it. As soon as she saw this Will turned and started to run as fast as she could to get away from the monster. As she ran she turned her head to see how close the creature was to her and she saw that it was gaining on her quickly. In an attempt to get away she ran through the army's camp hoping that the creature would be distracted by the easier prey. She made it to the other side of the camp and turned to see if it had worked, but what she saw made her realize that there was no hope as she sees the creature run right through the camp blowing the tents and their occupants away. Will turns to start running again, even though she knew it was hopeless, when suddenly she stumbled and fell to the ground. Just as she was about to get up a shadow loomed over her and she heard another deafening roar.

Will turned and stared at the monstrous spider and took in its appearance. It had eight long legs with blackish green hair that also covered her body. She then noticed its white mask that covered its face looked different from a normal spider. Where it would have the mandibles and pincer like jaws was just a normal mouth with razor sharp teeth. It still had eight eyes that were staring at her with a murderous intent as well as hunger. Finally after what seemed like hours the creature reared up and Will was able to see a hole going all the way through the creature's thorax. Then the creature lunged forward for the kill and the last thing that ran through Will's mind was _Good-bye Irma._


	2. The Angle Appears

**So here is the next chapter.**

**yeah the only thing i have to say is that the long interval was a combination of my own laziness and the fact that i've started collage and last month was a bitch to get through.**

**but any way ****here the ****second chapter. no clue when the next chapter will be out but i hope to have something by next month maybe sooner but don't hold me to this.**

**anyway disclaimer I. OWN. NOTHING but the idea for the story.**

**Ch.2**

The Angel Appears

Will groaned as she pushed herself up on what feels like sand. Will's eyes spring open to see yes there was defiantly sand underneath her. She looked around to see that she was in a desert that had randomly placed trees that looked as though they were dead. _Of course they would be dead their in a desert. _Thought Will as she grabbed her head _Ah my head hurts. Wait why does my face feel heard and smooth. _She felt her face again and realized that yes her face does in fact fell smooth and also hard, though she noticed that she seemed to have no mouth. Next Will looks at her hands and sees that they are white and clawed. Then she examines the rest of her body which looked to be incased in a white bone like armor. She also noted that she still had a humanoid appearance and only the bone which looked as though she was wearing a sleek body suit that was bulked up a bit to give her a lean athletic build. She then noticed a weight on her back and reached behind her to find two wings there which were also bone white. She also felt something soft brush her hand and she grasped it and pulled it around to see that she had waist length blood red, she was surprised it wasn't white, hair that seemed to flow like water, or in this case blood, through her hand.

She let go of her hair and flexed her clawed hands and thought _I feel more powerful than before. _She also realizes that she is incredible hungry, which she was supposedly dead. Suddenly she hears an evil laugh behind her. "Kukukukuku. It seems to me that we have a newly transformed adjuchas and a powerful one at that." said the laughing voice behind her.

Will turned around slowly and saw two creatures standing behind her. One looked like a pure white male lion with a yellow main and the second looked like a pure white bull with black horns. Will stared at them for a few minutes in confusion before asking them "Wait what did you call me? Who or what are you two? And where am I?"

Both of them looked at her like she was crazy and then started to laugh at her. "What are you stupid or something how can an adjuchas level hollow not know what it is or where it is" asked the bull hollow.

"Okay maybe I don't know because I just woke up here only seconds be for you showed up. And I'm a what? " retorted Will.

She got no reply as both of the hollows attacked her. The lion hollow stayed behind as the bull charged Will who dodged to the side and avoided the attack. Just then the lion charged in hopping to take her by surprise, but she spread her wings and launched herself into the air avoiding the attack and putting herself out of their reach. _Thank god for already knowing how to use a pair of wings. _Will thought. Thinking she was safe she started to think on how to get away from these two and also how to find some answers when she saw a red orb of light charging in between the horns of the bull and aimed right at her. _What is he doing? _Thought Will just as the bull fired off a beam of energy with a shout of "_CERO_."

Will dove to avoid the beam of energy and suddenly felt a huge pang of hunger. Her body started to move on some instinct that had been unleashed by the hunger. She quickly changed her trajectory to diving far enough below the cero to not be injured, but also to be on a collision course with the bulls head. Just as she was about to hit the bull she raised her arms so her claws would be the first thing that made contact with the other hollow. The cero had just finished when her claws hit the bulls head and she quickly flapped her wings forward to lessen the impact but still enough force to drive her claws deep into his head. The bull just stood there with Will still having her claws berried in its head since she seemed to be having trouble pulling them out. Finally she just got frustrated and pulled her arms sideways and ripped the bulls head right in two.

The lion hollow was just standing there stunned that his traveling partner had been killed so easily. He watched as the bull's head was torn in two by a hollow that appeared to be weaker than both of them and now she turned her head to the other hollow present and started to walk towards him. He started to back away knowing he had no chance of winning against this hollow in a one-on-one fair fight since he was much weaker than his partner. Suddenly there was an increase of presser on him that pushed him to the ground. Will walked up to the hollow and demanded him to tell her everything it knew of where she was.

She just stood there listening to the lion as it told her everything she wanted and it was both fascinating and confusing at the same time. When the lion finished she let him go as she digested everything she just learned. She turned around and started to move towards the dead bull, but then she suddenly sensed something right behind and she quickly turned around and the lion hollow charging her in a last attempt at her when she felt her body move on its own again and she disappeared and reappears behind him and blood flies from his side. The lion crashes to the ground as its blood flowed out of the wound. Will looks at the lion with little pity, which she found very odd, thinking that the lion was a fool for trying to kill her when she was going to let him live. She stared at the lions unmoving body and started to fell hungry again and realizes with very little disgust, again this causes her to wonder, that she finds the lion's body fairly appetizing. Will starts to make her way to its body and realizes that yes she is going to devour its body.

After she realized that she then started to wonder how the hell she was going to eat ANYTHING since she has no tangible mouth from what she felt earlier. After she finished that thought she felt the smooth mask on her face ripple and come apart. Suddenly Will feels her body moving on its own again as she sinks down and takes a bite out of the lion hallow's body.

After she had her fill of the two hallows she looked down into one of the pools of blood and sees her reflection in it she gasps. She sees that indeed her mask is smooth and completely white. Where her mouth would be the mask was open to revile her mouth is full of horrible and wicked looking fangs and with a tongue that was reminiscent to a villain that she saw in Spider-Man. She could see her brown eyes peering out from slanted demonic looking eye holes giving her somewhat of a menacing look.

**okay so to clear a few things up just encase anyone has any questions**

**1. Will is this strong do to her having absorbed the power of the heart for 4-5 years (the girls are 18 at the start of this). this will also apply to the others but you'll see that later.**

**2. Will's body is moving completely instinctively at times so that's how she is able to know what to do at times.**

**3. last note here. technically from the first chapter but eh. remember the spider hollow from chapter 1 because it will come back and play a role in the later story line**


	3. The Shark Helps the Angel

**Okay so here is the next part of the story.**

**Sorry about the wait i again blame my own laziness and the fact that i was trying to get back into school, don't care what any of you say programming is a bitch.**

**So as you may or may not of noticed the paring changed from a three way into two separate with Will still with Irma and Tai is now with Sung-Sun reason being is that i did not think that i could get it to work this time. Don't worry Tai still plays a major roll in the story.**

**i don't own W.I.T.C.H or Bleach. i just own the story idea and all oc's that appear in it.**

**Ch.3**

**The Shark Helps the Angel**

Will was flying high above the sands of Hueco Mundo in the search for her next meal. She looks down at the sand and sees a fin protruding from it and moving along with her. Will smiles remembering how she made her first friend here in this desolate hell of a world.

**Flashback**

_Will was in another fight with a hollow for food and survival. _Oh come on this is getting ridicules. How many times a day must I feed, because this is what the fifth time _thought Will_. _She wasn't joking either she had fed four times already, but the hunger never seemed to end. Though she also came to realize and except the fact that this is now the life she must lead one of violence and endless hunger. She was now just fighting on pure instanced after deeming this hollow to be no threat to her well being. The hollow this time looked like a giant rhinoceros beetle, which she was not looking forward to eating, was barely putting up a fight and now she was just playing around with the thing. Finally she got tired of the fight and just as she was about to finish it off there was a rumbling in the ground and what could only be called a great white shark burst forth from the ground killing the beetle by taking a large chunk out of its abdomen. She noticed in her shock that the shark indeed looked like a pure white great white shark though it seemed a bit smaller then a normal one. The shark quickly began to devour its kill when Will, after overcoming her shock, shouted "What the. You bastard you stole my kill and meal."_

_ The shark stopped its meal and bent its body to look at Will, who was floating a few inches off the ground, and said in a clearly feminine and board voice "If you are not quick enough then any hollow will steal a kill and feast upon it" her piece said she went back to eating her kill. _

_ Will was now thoroughly pissed off at this bitch who dared to steal her pray. She launched herself at the shark in order to get revenge. She tackled the shark away and into a mound of stone. Will let go and moved back to wait for the dust to die down and when it did she was shocked to see nothing there, but a hole in the side of the mound. Suddenly there was a rumble and Will quickly took off into the air. A second after this the shark burst out of the ground and rocketing into the sky. Will was just outside of the attack. _

_ Will looked the shark in the eye, and maw for that matter, and saw that they were light green. They also were filled with a cold indifference that somewhat shocked Will since most hollow had a crazed look that just screamed insanity, like that praying mantis she fought awhile back*. Will hovered in the air for a minute and watched the shark fall back to the ground before launching herself at the beast and quickly catching up with it and talking it back to the ground and again kicking up a ton of sand obscuring Will's vision. She lost her grip on the struggling hollow and was struck hard and sent flying out of the sand cloud and slammed into the same mound that she slammed the shark into already. _

_ The shark was starting to get annoyed at this winded hollow that had interrupted her meal and was now fighting her for it. After she smacked the angel like hollow out of the sand cloud she quickly launched herself out of the cloud. As she drew closer to the hollow that hit the rock she opened her mouth in order to end this fools life. Just as she was going to bite down on the winged hollow it stopped it with her hands, one above and one below the maw._

_ Will was dazed for a second after she hit the rock and had regained her bearings just in time to see the shark almost on her. She quickly razed her hands and stopped the shark in its tracks, with a little help from the stone mound, and got a rather unpleasant view of the inside of its maw full of rows of raiser sharp teeth that she would rather not have plunge into her, into her what flesh, armor or …. never mind. She quickly dug her claws into the sharks hide and through the beast from her. She throw her hands up quickly started to charge a bluish white orb (for the hands picture the twin blue fire lotus' and how it's used)._

_ The shark was fairly surprised that this hollow was able to throw her so easily, which had never succeeded before when others tried it. She was also surprised to see this hollow was not driven mad with hunger and not radiating the arrogance that most hollow who are not crazy with hunger, or in general, like that arrogant skull headed fool*. Shaking off the shock she quickly righted herself and seeing what the winged hollow was doing quickly opened her mouth and started to charge her own attack._

_ With a shout of CERO coming from both hollows two beams were fired, one bluish white and the other yellow, towards each other. When the beams of energy hit each other they began to battle for dominance to see which attack would win. Both hollows were putting everything they had into this attack neither willing to lose to the other. Suddenly the beams exploded with a large blast radius that stuck both hollows and sent them flying back._

_Will was blown right throw the stone mound, which was also obliterated in the blast, and hit the ground and rolled a bit before coming to a stop breathing fairly heavily. The shark smashed right into the ground, which was glassed in the explosion, also breathing heavily. _

_They both slowly got to their feet, or fins in the shark's case, and slowly moved towards each other. Stopping just short of each other they just starred at one another for several minutes in silence, minus the sound of their heavy breathing of course, before Will finally broke the silence. "Your good." she huffed._

_The shark replied wearily "Thank you and so are you."_

_Will looked over at where the body of the rhinoceros beetle was and noticed that it was gone and she figured vaporized during the last attack. "Damn. There goes that meal." Will said tiredly._

_The shark looked over as well and nodded her agreement. "It wasn't very good trust me." the shark replied finally fully catching her breath. "My name is Tia Harribel. What's yours?"_

_Will looked at Tia and replied "Will Vandom."_

**Flashback end**

Will's thoughts came to a close after when she felt danger from coming at her from bellow. She quickly moved out of the way just as an open jawed Tai came flying by her. She turned to look at her after she floated back down and Will looked at her curiously and asked in a questioning voice "Oh was that really necessary to do? Did you sense something?"

Tai replied in her normal board voice "Yes. I was trying to get your attention, but your mind seemed elsewhere at the time."

"Yeah I was thinking about how we met each other, sorry." replied Will with a sheepish chuckle.

Tai rolled her eyes, which looks pretty amusing when a shark does this, and replied "Yes it was a very interesting way to become friends." She looks over seeing will looking at her funny. "What?" she asked.

"You have never actually acknowledged are friendship before." Will replied a bit shocked.

Tai just shook her head and said in an exasperated voice "That is beside the point. Should we not go after the hollow before another does?"

"Oh Yeah." Tai gives her an annoyed look "Which way is it?" she asked.

"It is about 5 miles to the east of here. We should get a move on though it seemed have sped up." Tai replied quickly.

"Okay let's move." Will said as she took off flying and Tai dove back under the surface. They both moved off towards the east and the unsuspecting hollow

* * *

><p>In the desert of Hueco Mundo a tiger like hollow was running through the desert to get away from the spirit pressure that he had felt. It had felt the two pressures before. They belonged to the Angel of Hueco Mundo Will Vandom and the Shark of the Sand Tai Harribel and he did not want to mess with them.<p>

Unfortunately for the tiger he unknowingly had attracted their attention thus sealing his fate. As the ground underneath him rumbled he knew that it was all over as a large Tai burst from the ground and knocking the tiger into the air. While in the air the hollow wondered where Will was when he was tackled from behind by said hollow.

The tiger hit the ground and struggled to get up as that last blow dazed him a bit. Once he shook it off he saw Harribel rushing him and lunged to the side just dodging in time. Only to, again, be struck from behind by Will who racked her claws across its back drawing blood. The tiger hollow knew it was in trouble since he could not stay focused on one opponent at a time. Resigning itself to its inevitable death he quickly turned to Will and charged a cero, fairly quickly, and launched it at her.

Will looked at the cero that was coming at her with a bored expression, though you couldn't tell, and simple charged up her own and launched it. The two attacks met and struggled to overpower each other. It did not last long though as Will's attack quickly overpowered the tiger's cero and went straight for it.

Again using his surprising agility he dodged the cero. Just as he landed he was tackled in the side by Harribel who finally sunk her razor sharp teeth into its side effectively ending the match.

Will gently touched down and walked over to Tai who started to eat her portion. She looked at the hollow feeling hungry, as always, but something had been feeling different lately. While she was still as ravenous as always it still seemed like she was not as hungry, like she was finally getting full. She bent down and ripped one of the legs off and started eating it.

Latter after the hollow was devoured Will and Tai were resting in a cave that they had found not far from where they had made their kill for the day or hour; she still could not figure that part out. This was one of the rare moments that they could just relax and not worry about anything. Will was fidgeting a bit with energy that seemed to come out of nowhere when she suddenly shot to her feet startling Tai who quickly got into a defensive position. She then noticed that Will seemed to hunch over clutching her stomach and Harribel gasped as Will started to glow brightly.

**So thats that sorry for the cliff hanger just thought it was needed. Also sorry for the large jumps in story I am trying to get through this portion so the main line can start. I am also trying to figure out how I can make the timelines fit since I don't Will to be overpowered with in only a few years of the start of the story.**

***Guess who they are.**

**Anyway i don't know when the next chapter will be out. Well bye for now**


End file.
